


Light To Dark

by 4yup



Series: Newsies OneShots [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I love him, Minor Violence, Open ended, Romeo is my Boi, its not that graphic, my boi hath been stabbed, my poor boi, rip romeos arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup
Summary: Romeo Thinks He's Gonna Die
Series: Newsies OneShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Romeo thought he was gonna die,

Okay die is a bit dramatic but you get his drift.

He had been in the alleyway for an hour. He had seen the sky go from light to dark. People walk by yet no one has helped him.

He can hear yelling in the distance and he hopes he prays that it isn't the bulls.

He hears running and he stands up, albeit swaying, but he stands. Hoping he can protect himself from whoever is coming.

Someone rounds the corner, no two people. And Romeo can tell, he feels like he's gonna have to fight.

"Romeo?" It's Les (He thinks) he doesn't have much time to put together his thoughts as he passes out.


	2. Can I Keep It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 2 people who asked I have given you more angst.

He had sold his last paper when he got jumped.

This wasn't the first time he had been jumped. It happened at least once a week to a Newsie. It was never anything bad usually just a few Punch's.

That wasn't the case.

Romeo didn't have time to recognize who it was before it happened.

He couldn't even see the knife before it was in his arm.

He can't describe the pain he was in, because he wasn't in any. Romeo knows that he should have been screaming and crying but he felt nothing. His whole body just stopped feeling anything.

That's how they left him. Penniless with a knife he cant feel in his arm. Battered and bruised

Romeo woke up and he was back at the Lodging house.

He puts his hand on his arm. 

No Knife.

“Romeo your up!” Mush comes into his view. He looks awful, his clothes are all bloody. He looks so tired. Yet he's still chipper.

Romeo doesn't know what to say, his brain is going a mile a minute. The one thing he asks is,

“Can I keep the Knife?”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second part where Romeo gets beat up cause I lOvE aNgST
> 
> the title for this in my Google doc was 'Romeo gets beat up, lol sorry but Les comes cause their Bros yo.'


End file.
